Mira's Demonic Acts
by ohmayabird
Summary: In which Mira intervenes with Natsu and Lucy's problem in hopes of getting them together.


**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _Friends that meddle will give you ultimate happiness._

There was one thing that a male should never do with the female race besides from raping, torturing and etc. It's to never annoy them when they are in the _blood bath_ _mode_ , which majority of the people would know. However, one would think that being a dragon slayer would help them to determine whether it was deemed safe or not to annoy a _certain_ female. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Natsu Dragneel. Talk about extra senses, the fire mage wasn't dense. No, he wasn't. He was more on the side of blunt, straightforward, had no delicacy- simply a brute. And well, he didn't really know what a girl goes through.

"What's got you so snippy Luce?"

"You actually." The blonde's brown orbs glared at her pink-haired partner. While, Natsu was laying on her bed without a care in the world, his top gone and a frown on his lips. Happy was munching on a fish in the kitchen, his fluffy ears listening to his partners' conversation.

"What did I do this time?"

"You're in my bed, _again._ "

"What about it? You're being weird again Luce."

"Don't call me weird you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. Her arms are crossed over her chest, making her gifted chest puff out. Her annoyance at the fire mage quickly rising. On the other hand, Natsu's eyes had wandered over to her chest, watching it rise and fall. _Those big, soft-_

"Get out of my apartment already Natsu."

"But-"

"No out! I don't want you here!" She screeched at him. The fire in her eyes made him realize that she seriously didn't want him here. _Why wouldn't she want me here? I'm her partner for Mavis sake!_ _Stupid Luce!_

"Fine."

Perching on her window sill, he looked back at her over his shoulder. Waiting in vain, whether she was going to apologize and make him stay. Alas, nothing of what he was thinking came, she just remained glaring at him. Her posture rigid, and her- _Why do I smell blood?_

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, why?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I smell blood."

Lucy's face erupted into a brilliant red before she screamed at him. Anything that she got hold off was thrown at him, all the while shouting at him to get out.

"Happy let's go!"

:

"Oh dear, what's the long face for Natsu?" Blue eyes watched the sad fire mage saunter up her bar.

"Lucy's mad at me and I don't know what I did wrong." He said, pouting like a kid.

"Maybe she just didn't want to see your annoying face flamingo."

"Shut up Popsicle!"

"Ara ara~" Mira watched the two throw insults at each other. She giggled, knowing that it was their way of showing they care for each other.

"Here's your order Gray." The white-haired mage said, placing his ice shave in front of him. "So Natsu, you mentioned Lucy being mad at you?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"I don't really know." Natsu muttered, his mind flashing back to how her face turned red. His eyes brightened at the thought and then turned back to Mira. "She wanted me gone, so here I am."

"I'm sure she-"

"I told her I smelled blood and soon she was throwing things at me."

Mira blinked at her pink-haired guild mate, while Gray spit his food. His eyes were wide and was also coughing.

"And here I thought Lu-chan was absolutely livid with you."

"What are you talking about Levy?" Natsu asked the blue-haired girl that sauntered to them. She giggled at him and shook her head, patting his shoulder cheerily.

"Don't worry Natsu. She's just on her blood bath."

"She what?"

"This is why I call you an idiot." Gray muttered from beside him. Onyx eyes glared at the ice mage, his mind thinking of ways to set him on fire.

"She's on her period."

"What?"

"She's _bleeding._ " Gray said, trying another term hoping to Mavis that the idiot would get it this time.

"Again, what?"

"Bunny girl's discharging the germs in her body, Salamander." Another voice joined them. Four pairs of eyes looked at the iron dragon slayer.

"Oh. Why didn't she just say so?" Natsu deadpanned, his arms crossed over his chest. Gray gawked at him, surprise was seen on Levy's face as she looked at Gajeel and Mira just had her thinking face on.

"How the hell did you understand that?"

"Salamander understands it more when you say it this way." Gajeel grunted, handing a piece of paper to Levy. The script mage made a move to accept it despite being confused as to what it was, but she was already reading it before she could complain.

"What about the white stuff we guys-"

"You meant the _goo._ " The iron mage interrupted before others heard what they were talking about. More like he was making sure that the bookworm didn't hear it.

"What does my goo got to do with Luce being angry with me?"

"Nothing at all Salamander."

"But-"

"Just leave her alone for a day or two Natsu." Levy said, patting his shoulder once more. "I'm sure she'll be fine by then." She added, before she was rudely picked up like a sack by Gajeel.

"Gajeel put me down!"

"Gihi!" Gajeel headed for the doors of the guild with Levy thrown over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised that Gajeel knows more than you, pinky."

"What was that ice princess?"

"I was just applauding your stupid face."

Round two of insults between Natsu and Gray started. Soon enough, they were punching each other and the brawl had started. The guild wasn't immune to the two's antics, because sooner than later the majority of the guild members were thrown into the chaos.

Mira, our resident bar maid had just come up with a brilliant idea and she'd gladly take matters into her hands. Her missions were to teach Natsu about humans and _human activities._ Her demon-matchmaking ways had awakened once more and her targets were her ultimate ship, Natsu and Lucy. With the _image_ her sister had showed her the other day she was certain that it would be the perfect _position_ to get them to confess their love for each other. She was hoping it could go one way or another, but first things first she needed to stuff Natsu's head with the basics and she has just the right person to help her.

The tall build he had with blond hair and that lightning bolt-like scar across his right eye. His signature sound pound and his position being the leader of the Thunder God Tribe had enemies running for their lives. Who better to tame this godly beast than the demon herself?

"Oh Laxus~"

:

 **A few days later**

Lucy was back to her bubbly old self and was preparing to head out for the guild when her blue-furred team mate flew straight into her chest.

"Lusheee~" Happy cried snuggling against her bosoms. In response, Lucy giggled and petted him in greeting.

"Hi Happy, Natsu's not with you?"

"Nope, last time I saw him, he was talking to Laxus." Happy said, recalling the last time he saw Natsu. "I stayed with Wendy and Charle when I didn't see him come home."

"Laxus?" She mumbled, "That's a weird combination."

Pushing the guild doors open she was greeted with welcomes, greetings and questions to 'how was she feeling' or 'is it okay to talk to her again'. To say she wasn't embarrassed would have to be an understatement. It sounded like they were afraid of her like she was like the second Erza, but knew that she was only like that when it was her monthly visit. Her thoughts soon went back to her pink-haired team mate that was still missing from the guild. She doesn't want to admit it, but she did miss his presence.

"I'm sure he's fine." She muttered to herself, letting Happy fly off to Charle and Wendy.

"Hi Lucy! What would you like today?" Mira greeted, the common sight of her wiping a glass was ever present in her hands.

"A strawberry milkshake and an English breakfast, please." Lucy said, taking a seat at the bar.

"Would you like the yolk to be cooked or not?"

"A little underdone please."

"Okay! I'll have your order right up~"

"Lu-chan! How are you?" Chocolate-like orbs found her blue-haired best friend grinning in front of her.

"Levy-chan! When did you get back?"

"Last night, and I found this new book you might like." Levy held a black book in her hands. The cover had a girl dressed in a stunning red dress that went mist like at the end that faded into black around her. In big, red and capital letters that spelled 'Everneath'.

"I think I've heard of that somewhere before…" Lucy trailed off, she wasn't sure if it was about gods or of people that have been reincarnated multiple times just to get killed. "Is it good?"

"So good that you'd want your very own modern version of Hades."

.

"Well, I should head home now."

"Leaving already Lucy?"

"Yeah, I think I'm still a little tired." Lucy said, groaning in delight when her bones made those popping sounds as she stretched. Mira smiled at the younger girl and handed her a bottle of pink liquid.

"Drink that before you go to bed, it'll help you sleep better."

"Okay! Thanks Mira!"

Mira's blue eyes watched Lucy's retreating figure, a slow smirk replaced her innocent smile.

"Sweet dreams Lucy~"

* * *

"This smells funny." Lucy mumbled as she sniffed the pink liquid Mira gave her. After scrutinizing the bottle, she chugged it down in one gulp. Immediately downing a glass of water she had brought with her just in case. She was already done taking a relaxing bath and all she wanted to do now was sleep. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was immediately knocked out.

Unknown to her that the pink liquid Mira had given her was a sleeping potion. A sleeping potion that Mira herself concocted just for her little scheme tonight. And no one else knew about it, but Mira and her boyfriend, Laxus.

"Sorry Blondie, the demon always gets what she wants." The familiar figure of the lightning dragon slayer muttered to Lucy's sleeping form. Carefully carrying the young girl he headed out towards his destination. The basement of Fairy Tail.

"Good work Laxus." Mira beamed, ushering him in front of her. "Place Lucy here, please."

"Do I really have to be part of this Mira?" Laxus asked the white head girl who was busy tying the sleeping fire dragon slayer.

"Why yes!"

"Fine." He grumbled, placing Lucy in front of Natsu. He then moved away and watched Mira do her thing. He had to admit, the position Natsu and Lucy were being placed was interesting. _Mira has a kinky way of thinking in that brain of hers._

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

What is Mira and Laxus planning? My head hurts already from that punch Laxus gave me earlier. It was bad enough that I had to learn these weird human stuff. Why even teach me how to please a girl? It's not like I'm going to use it. _Unless it was Luce of course, but would she even like it?_

Anyway, I couldn't see anything with this thing Mira covered around my eyes. I think she's even planning on wrapping it around me as well. I wonder what it is. It's not blocking my sense of smell and hearing, but it did block my sight. So I'm not sure what to expect when I smelled Lucy's scent.

"Do I really have to be part of this Mira?" I heard Laxus ask, his scent closing in. I felt the familiar, comforting presence stop in front of me. I could clearly hear Lucy's labored breathing. _What did they do to her?_

"Fine." Laxus grumbled answer made me think that he was roped into this by Mira. _Ha! He's scared of Mira!_ I heard shuffling around me and then what I assumed was a body, was pressed up against my front. My hands, which were tied earlier by Mira I guess were guided to familiar curves.

"Now Natsu, I want your hands to wrap around her and I know you know who I'm talking about." Mira's voice chided at me.

"What are you doing to us?"

"I knew you were awake~" She giggled, a set of arms wrapped around my waist. "Lucy's still knocked out, but she'll come around. In the mean time I'll be wrapping you two up like a present."

"What the hell are you planning Mira?" I asked, my knees were starting to ache from this kneeling position she had placed me earlier. I couldn't even move them since I could feel something wrapped around them. Plus I couldn't even use my hands to conjure fire or else I might burn Lucy's clothes off again. _And she'll be mad at me even more._

"Oh nothing, just something that'll make you want to ravish each other."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Natsu, everyone knows that you like her more than a friend." Mira continued, not answering his question at all. "Plus, I'm sure what Laxus taught you had your imagination running wild with Lucy in mind."

"Yo- you made him teach me those- nasty things!" I heard Mira scoff near me, grunting here and there and sighed in content.

"Those were hardly nasty things Natsu. Those were _human_ activities that I'm sure Igneel has taught you, but lacked in some areas."

"You're evil."

"Why thank you~ I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment." He muttered, instantly shutting up at the feel of something soft on his lips.

"Aww~ you two look adorable." Mira gushed, earning a scoff from Laxus.

"I think it's time we go Mira."

"But I need to see the-"

"You already have them pressed up against each other, tied them evenly. I think that's enough show for you." Laxus ranted, pulling a whining Mira with him. Natsu pulled away from the soft thing on his lips with the little space he could move his neck. _Was that Lucy's-?_

"But-"

"Plus, I'm sure Natsu's bound to do _something_ to her." Laxus added, chuckling as he and Mira left the room to leave Natsu and Lucy alone.

Was that Lucy's lips? How were they so soft? I've felt other parts of her body before, accidentally of course. But not her lips. The one time that I could have was when we were looking after Asuka and that little girl wanted me to kiss her, but Lucy is her weird-self had placed Happy in front of her. _Yeah, that wasn't such a good memory._

I heard Lucy groan and it sent a jolt of electricity in me. It was a weird feeling, but not uncomfortable. No, it was a good kind of feeling. _Maybe even more._

"Lucy?"

"Natsu? Is that you?" She asked, sounding scared and cautious at the same time. My lips grinned on its own accord.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yes, just a little groggy." I heard her breath hitch, "Why can't I see anything?"

"I guess Mira wrapped your eyes too."

"Mira? What does Mira have to do with this?"

"You know she likes to scheme things. I guess we just became her targets this time."

"Can't you like help me see or something?"

"I can't see too Luce."

"Well, can't you like burn this thing?"

"I-err can't."

"Why not?"

"Luce… I kind of have my arms wrapped around you. I'm sure you don't want your clothes burning right?" I asked, squeezing my hands on her waist for emphasis. Her gasp just made me want to see her face more.

"Oh."

It wasn't like we haven't gotten out of sticky situations before, but the idea of it being with Lucy had me tingling in _want?_

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Uhmm… No?"

"You are or you aren't?"

"Not anymore. Look Natsu, I'm sorry about that, I'm just kind of not feeling good those days."

"You were on your period, right?"

"I-you- how?!" She squeaked, her hands squeezing on my waist. And I grinned.

"Laxus taught me things and yeah…"

"Okay?"

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You WHAT!?" She cried. If I could just see her face I'd assume her eyes were big, gawking at me and her mouth jaw dropped. And then I'd have my tongue in that pretty little mouth of hers and- _where the hell did that come from?!_ I guess Laxus turned me into a pervert. _Or maybe I was one already._

"Can I?"

"I-uhm… sure? I guess? But we sho-"

I already placed my lips back on her drowning in her stammering excuses. They were soft, like how it was earlier, a little wet even. The images Laxus made me see flashed before my eyes. _Would it be alright?_ I stuck my tongue out, licking her lips and I tasted her strawberry lip-gloss. Her breath hitched again, but her lips remained shut. But to say I wasn't surprised would be an understatement because her mouth slowly opened. And I wasted no time in exploring her pretty little mouth.

My temperature rose up and ignited my finger with tiny flames. Slowly I dragged them up, burning through whatever Mira wrapped us around with. As soon as my hands were free I went and sent myself on fire, destroying Mira's works. But at the same time Lucy's clothes burned in some areas to almost nothing. _It's like the Eclipse arc all over again._

"Please tell me there's something I can use to cover myself?" Lucy whined, her face flushed after I pulled away from kissing her. And it was an adorable sight and a lovely color on her. _And I'm the one that made her look like that._

"Here." I said, tossing her a blanket I found lying on the ground a few feet away from us. My clothes remained intact and seeing Lucy had nothing on… Let's just say I felt the tingles return in more places.

"Let's get you home?" I asked, kneeling before her. Lucy had her thinking face on, her teeth biting her lower lip made me almost growl. _I want to bite that lip._

"Okay." My arms went under her legs and then I adjusted her, carrying her in a princess hold. Her hands clutching on to the blanket to cover herself. Her head leaned against my shoulder, relaxing in my hold.

"So…"

"So?" I repeated, heading towards her apartment. The streets were vacant this late at night. Her fingers played with the ends of my scarf.

"What have you been doing the past days?"

"Laxus abducted me and taught me nasty things."

"Nasty things?"

"Yeah. Like how the girls had monthly periods, using vibrators, sex-"

"I think that's enough!" She cried, stopping me from telling her the other things that they planted in my brain. Looking down at her, I saw her face flush. Her scent changing from its regular sunshine smell to something more _sensual._

"Lucy, I can smell you." I muttered, gripping her closer to me. She squeaked and started fidgeting.

"Can you like-uh, not smell me?"

"Kind of hard when you're close and making it smell like that."

"I-um…"

I chuckled at her being speechless for once. Then again, that mouth of hers could probably do wonders to my di- _Its official, I have turned into a pervert._

When I reached her apartment, I headed straight for her bedroom. Tossing her a little too rough than normal. I then plopped down beside her, invading her so called personal space.

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"You're too close!" She whined, pushing me away as much as she could. But I didn't move and just grinned at her, watching her futile efforts. "Move!"

"No way."

She struggled for a few minutes before she surrendered and stopped, her head perched on my shoulder. A pout on her lips.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have sex?"

"Yo-what! NO!"

"Why not?" I asked, frowning at her. I watched her turn red, her eyes looked around her room, but not once on me. And then there was her lip biting again.

"Don't you like me?"

"I…I like you."

"But?"

"But we can't have s-sex! I mean we're friends and-"

"And what?" I urged, tilting her chin up. Onyx met chocolate orbs. "I think you haven't noticed before Luce, but I really, _really_ love you."

"You love me?" She asked, her head tilting cutely. I grinned at her.

"Of course I do, you weirdo."

"I am not weird!"

"So?" I asked, waiting for her answer.

"I lo-love you too." She mumbled, face going red. She hid her face in her hands, her girlish screams muffled. And I just laughed at her cuteness.

"Great! Now we can have sex!"

"What?!"

"Do you have any vibrators around here?" I asked, stripping my top off.

"I am not going to ans- OHMY MAVIS! Why are you taking your pants off?!"

"Bummer, I'll just use my fingers then!"

"You'll what- wait! Natsu no!"

Soon enough groans echoed in Lucy's room, squeaks, some grunting and squelching sounds resonated. From one weird night due to Mira's shenanigans turned to spent morning with lovely bite marks.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Finally done! It's a request by ObeliskX that is _way_ long overdue. He thought of Mira kidnapping them and placing them in that pose ( : / / orig02 . deviantart 3f11/f/2014/178/7/1/eternal_kiss_commission_by_flockchan-d7o0cin . p n g **[Disclaimers applied!]** ). I just wrote how that scenes would play. Leave me those reviews!

 **memo2:** Books that were mentioned are my personal favorites! And of course I couldn't leave out a Fifty Shades parody! Disclaimers applied!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl?'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
